1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a blade server system, and more particularly to a blade server system which designates and locks two specific pins of a connector on a server blade for a universal serial bus (USB) special application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinary data/resource sharing is built on the operating systems at two terminals (Windows for example), which are linked via a network, and cannot be achieved if the operating system does not provide active network support (a DOS for example) or before the operating system is loaded. Current blade server system, which receives several server blades at the same time, and thus saves a large amount of storage space. Due to the lack of an optical disc drive or a floppy disc drive inside a blade server, operating difficulties would occur for a server without an operating system.